The Invisible Red Thread
by NAVSO311
Summary: Some people believe in an invisible red thread that connects people destined to be together. It can get tangled up as much as possible, but it would never, ever break. Artemis, Connor, Dick, Kaldur, M'gann, and Wally are a big example of this. How ever this group of friends is separated, they always will meet again. Even in different worlds.
1. PROULOUGE

Some people believe in an invisible red thread that connects people destined to be together. It can get tangled up as much as possible, but it would never, _ever_ break. Artemis, Connor, Dick, Kaldur, M'gann, and Wally are a big example of this. How ever this group of friends is separated, they always will meet again.

* * *

Artemis fell to her knees, crying hard for the love of her life, when she felt a slight tug at her heart. Kaldur, Dick, Connor, and M'gann felt it too. They, themselves, started to flicker in and out of existence. She got up and ran over to her friends, still flickering.

"Wha- is- appening?" Her words were choppy. So was Dick's reply.

"I- don- ow..." And then, the remaining five founding members of the Team flickered out of existence for good.

* * *

Wally stood, looking at the statue in front of him. It was an old monk sitting cross-legged on a slab of stone. He was hungry... Really hungry. His stomach started to rumble and a weird animal scampered up to him. It was white with big ears and a ringed tail.

"Are you like some sorta ring-tailed lemur or something? You remind me of king Julian from Madagascar..." He said, scratching the animal's head. The redhead's stomach grumbled again and the lemur gave him a peach. "Thanks, boy. I'm gonna call you Peachy from now on!"

* * *

M'gann flew from tree to tree, trying to find a village. Once she did, she looked down at her clothes. _This won't work. I'll stand out worse than I usually would._ She looked at the people of the town and changed her appearance to something similar. She now has the hair she had from when she first came to Earth, only now, a darker shade of brown, and eyes a bit more gold. Her clothes, now haltered crop-top and baggy pants that came past her knees and pointed strapped shoes. The girl went into the town, finding an inn run by an old lady.

"Hello, young lady, my name is Hama, what can I do for you today?" The old woman asked.

"I need a place to live and I don't have any money either. Please help me. I will cook and clean for you if you give me a place to stay." Hama looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. The old woman smiled.

"Yes, dear. A pair of hands here would do really nicely. I never caught your name, miss."

"It's Ming, nice to meet you, Hama."

* * *

Kaldur smiled as the men dressed in eskimo-like garb gave him hot water. "Thank you, but the water is not needed. I am immune to such cold waters."

"Nonsense, child! No human can come from the waters of the North Pole and not be cold!" The man who looked like he was in charge said.

"But, sir, I am not a human. I am an Atlantean. We are sea-dwellers." Kaldur said, pulling back the sheets wrapped around him, showing and flapping his gills.

An old man with long white hair rose and smiled. "Tui and La have sent us their kin. We are blessed." The men around him bowed.

The man in charge spoke once more. "I am Arnook, boy, and I am the chief of the Northern Water Tribe."

"I am Pakku." The white- haired man said.

"I am Kaldur'ahm. It is a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

Dick stood from his place in what looked like a temple in a mountain. The boy took his grappling hook and shot to the other side to get a better view. Once he did, the boy was awestruck. It _was_ a temple, after all, but it was underground instead. he checked to make sure he still had all of his weapons and went hunting. The acrobat had a feeling he was going to be here for a very long time.

* * *

Artemis had her bow in hand as she ran to what looked like a circus. The blonde girl bumped into a girl in bright pink and they both fell to the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The girl in pink cried, jumping up to help her.

"I'm fine. We both should watch where we are going." Artemis said, dusting off imaginary dust.

"Hi! I'm Ty Lee!"

"Artemis."

Are you going to join the circus?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"You are wearing a costume."

"What year is this?"

"99 AG."

"I'm not familiar with that. What does AG stand for?"

"Air Nomad Genocide, when the Fire Nation massacred all of the Air Nomad Temples."

"Okay. Is it possible for me to join the circus? I could do an archery act?" Artemis held up her boy and arrow.

"Sure! But we are going to have to do something about your costume."

"What? I like mine!"

"The color's gotta go. Green is _such_ an Earth Kingdom color. You should _never_ wear any color that isn't a Fire Nation color in the Fire Nation. Maybe a really dark red? It would look good with your yellow hair. Speaking of which, how did you get it that color?"

"It's all natural."

"Cool. Because you are the first person I have ever seen with that hair. Ever."


	2. CHAPTER ONE

**hey guys! there was a reason i didn't do conner. ;) i dont own anything other than this idea and my account and it was actually Conner not Connor. My bad. also, i will be just doing bits and pieces of episodes so i can get farther faster. i wanna have the team back together asap. bc i love Dick and Wally's reunion idea. XD and Artemis and Wally's, but i just love the brotherly love between Dick and Wally more than Spitfire. Also, since they speak english, the writing will be in english.**

* * *

 _Peck. Peck. Peck._

The Boy of Steel may have had _impenetrable_ skin, but it didn't stop him from feeling things. Conner opened his eyes, seeing a penguin-looking animal peck at his face. He got up, holding the animal, examining it. He started to look like an otter at the same time.

"Huh... I'll call you Peter. Like a the first two letters of penguin and the last three letters of otter." The boy continued to walk until her came across a small village. He remained unnoticed until a bald boy with a bright blue arrow looked straight at him.

"Penguin!" The boy cried, running at him quickly. Having spent time with Barry, Wally, and Bart, Conner sidestepped. He was slow compared to them. Conner, who was starting to develop superspeed, even ran faster than this bald kid. The boy zoomed past, soon tripping and falling flat on his face. The Boy of Steel suppressed a small laugh, reminding him of when Wally got de-aged and saw Wolf. Wally had only disappeared from their original world, Earth-16, only a short time ago. What if Conner, as well as the of his first friends, had transported to another Earth in the Multiverse?

Conner closed his eyes as he heard a soft whirring sound. Tucking his new pet under his arm, he went into the same stance he used when he assumed when he and the team sparred with the Central City Rouges. He caught a blue and silver boomerang, going back into a standing snow crunched as a boy with light brown skin and dark brown hair, styled like an acorn, with blue eyes, stomped over. "Who are you? How did you catch that? Where are you from? How are you not cold?"

"I'm Conner Kent. I've been trained by _the_ best." He shrugged. "I'm from another world, I guess. Unless Peter is an alien." He looked at his new pet. "I'm invulnerable. I don't feel extreme things as bad as humans."

The acorn-head opened his mouth to speak, but a girl who looked very similar to him spoke instead. "Hi, Conner Kent. I'm Katara and that guy is Sokka. The bald boy is Aang. Nice too meet you!"

"It's just Conner. Kent is my last name." Katara looked confused. "Surname?" She still looked lost. "Last names are used to identify people closer. There were 4 other Conners in my AP bio class in high school. So the teacher called us by our last names." She looked like she sort of got it so he dropped the topic.

"Katara! Don't talk to him! He could be Fire Nation!" He hissed from behind her. His sister ignored him and Aang poked Peter who pecked him in return.

"Can you teach me how to catch a penguin?" The young boy asked, looking up at him.

"Animals just like me, I guess. But not monkeys. They hate me. And I hate them." Conner said, hugging Peter tighter.

Katara slipped a fish out of her sleeve. "C'mon, Aang! I'll teach you!" The two ran off.

Sokka glared at Conner. "You obviously know how to fight. Let's spar."

"Sure." Conner shrugged his shoulders and put Peter down, who waddled off. "Hand-to-hand or arsenal?"

"What?"

"Hand-to-hand or arsenal?"

"Which ever had weapons, I guess."

"So arsenal." Sokka handed him a spear and Conner took off the top, going into the same position Tim taught him with his spare bo staff. Tim never let anyone besides any of the Bats touch his bo staff. Sokka looked at him incredulously. Sokka ran at him, the spear in hand. Conner found a many openings, but aimed for the one that would hurt the least. He disarmed Sokka and threw him down stomach first, and pinned his hands behind his back.

 _"Fail: Acorn Head."_ Conner could just hear the voice in his head.

"Mfffff!" Sokka cried, his face in the snow. Conner let him go and Sokka looked at him with wide eyes.

"You gotta teach me how to do that!"

"Years of training." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Then start teaching me! Please!" He did, and then there was a large white-ish blue beam, going up and ripping though the sky. It reminded him of what took Wally away.

* * *

Wally was surprised at the amount of death in his new home. It was ginormous and there was a door that he wasn't able to vibrate through. He and his pet, Momo, he changed the name because some paintings there looked oriental and Momo is peach in Japanese, made them selves comfortable in their new home.

* * *

Dick laid on his back as he flowed on his Bat-raft. _This is probably gonna be the only time I will ever be thankful for the Bat-raft._ He thought. The blue-eyes boy got up and looked. "Land Ho!" He called to himself. Dick paddled to shore and then put the Bat-raft back into his utility belt. _I love you Bruce. You are a life saver._ Bruce's tech was asterous. He walked until he found a town. It looked more like Miami, but in ancient China. The young man used his ninja skills to learn that no one here had blue or green eyes. He put in his Bat-contacts that could stay in for a month at a time and he had twenty-five packs of these in dark brown. They analyzed everything and came in colors. Dick stole some clothes, crying on the inside.

"I'm such a bad person! But it is for my survival!" He told himself.

His clothes were black pants that came to his shins and a black shirt with a red vest over it with gold lining. His shoes were red and pointed. He hid his utility belt under his shirt and made sure that is escrima sticks were accessible. The boy walked around the semi-tropical town, looking for a job. He walked with swag, something that these people didn't have. Ladies and men looked at him in awe, such a handsome man, walking around, completely confident in himself. Dick smirked. This was like his tour of NYIT all over again.

A colorful sign caught his eye. It read, "Ember Idol! Auditions are right now!"

 _I am totally trying out for this._ He grinned and entered the tent. He looked at the line, or lack of. There were only two people left and they looked like they were leaving. So the two left. As someone ran out of the other tent crying, someone pulled him in. He looked at the judges. The pale one with the buzz cut, that one probably would be Simon Cowell. The tanned, brunette woman, she was definitely Paula Abdul, and the darkly tanned one with no hair was totally Randy Jackson. Okay. He's got this. The woman who looked like Paula opened her mouth.

"Okay, son, so what's your name?" She asked.

"Hi, My name is Din-Din. It's dorky so just call me Din. Heh. So I'm going to be singing a song I wrote, it's called Stitches." Dick mentally slapped himself, he had to apologize to Shawn Mendez if he gets back to his world. He opened his mouth and raised a hand to his stomach.

"I thought that I've been hurt before  
But no one's ever left me quite this sore  
Your words cut deeper than a knife  
Now I need someone to breathe me back to life

Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover  
Move on

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
I'm shaking falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
I'm tripping over myself  
I'm aching begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

Just like a moth drawn to a flame  
Oh you lured me in I couldn't sense the pain  
Your bitter heart cold to the touch  
Now I'm gonna reap what I sew  
I'm left seeing red on my own

Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover  
Move on

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
I'm shaking falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
I'm tripping over myself  
I'm aching begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread  
Gonna wind up dead

Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread  
Gonna wind up dead

Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread  
Gonna wind up dead

Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head get you out of my head

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
I'm shaking falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
I'm tripping over myself  
I'm aching begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches..."

The guy who reminded him of Randy stood, clapping. The others followed in suit. The guy who looked like Simon handed him a paper and smiled. "You're in." He said, "We'll be taking you on tour. If you want to pick up some other people to sing with you, we can host other auditions, if you want?"

Dick considered the idea. It's like he was prone to fame. He nodded and shook the mans hand. "I'll do it. But I have to approve. By the way, what are your names?" His face adjourned a sheepish look.

"I'm Shih Chan." The pale man said

 _Okay. Like Shih Huang'ti_ Dick thought.

The lady opened her mouth to say her name. "I'm Ping Ao." She smiled.

 _Like Paula Abdul's initials. Okay. Got it._

"I'm Ran Jing." The tanned man said.

 _Wow. This is easy. Same initials. Cool._

"Got it. And as you know, I'm Din." Dick said, pointing to himself.

* * *

M'gann smiled as the old woman taught her some new recipes. "Thank you, Hama."

"It was a pleasure, dearie, it is nice to have people helping me around here." The old woman's face lit up. "I forgot to tell you; I got a letter today from Ember Idol, it's a singing competition and the winner goes on a tour singing. He or she will be staying here at this inn when they visit our village."

"Okay, do you know who it is?" The bubbly girl asked.

"No, all I know is that they are going to be staying with us."

"Alright! I can't wait- Is something burning?" The young girl sniffed and the two raced to the stove to see a pot bubbling over.

* * *

"Okay, so I'll be hanging upside down with you holding onto my legs and we will be swinging from the air and I will be shooting arrows?" Artemis asked, an eyebrow raised. "In this?" She looked down at her outfit. She was wearing blood red harem-like pants and a white tube top. She had the same mask as she did before, but in the same red as her pants with strappy sandals. Ty Lee nodded.

"Yep, Arty! Ugh, I love your name! Artemis just sounds so cool and exotic." The brunette grinned, cupping her own face in her hands.

"Where I come from, she is the goddess of the hunt and virginity. Too bad I'm not a virgin..." Artemis said, thinking about her Baywatch.

"What's a virgin?"

"You are so fucking innocent... A person who has never had sex."

"Then I am so not a virgin. Ha!"

"Lol!"

"What does that mean?"

"Laugh out loud. I give up with you. I'm going to my tent."

"'Kay!"

* * *

Kaldur lashed his water bearer like it was a whip and turned to Master Pakku. "Is that how the water whip is done? I have only made other kinds of more sturdy weaponry with my water bearers.."

The old man clasped his shoulder. "It is perfect, young man! You are 21, much past the age to wed. I have a proposal for you."

"What is it, Master Pakku?" Kaldur said, interested but not wanting to agree.

"Chief Arnook and I have come to an agreement; would you like to marry the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe, Princess Yue?" Kaldur was speechless. This girl was at least 5 years younger than him. And he still had feelings for Raquel...

"I have to think about it, sir." He rushed off, going into his room in the ice castle.

* * *

Zatanna's eyes snapped open as Raquel shook her awake. Roy stood near them, looking at the people outside of the alley... _Wait... Why am I in an alley... I was just getting ready for the original Team's funeral..._ She thought. The pale girl held her head and groaned. "What happened... Where did Roy go? He was here a second ago..." She asked.

Raquel looked up to see the redhead gone. "I don't know, I think he said something about clothes? So we are in Earth-127. It's like ancient Asia, but-"

"So I got us some clothes to fit in with and apparently we are in Fire Fountain City, in the Fire Nation, in the year 99 AG which means after genocide which was the genocide of the Airbenders. When I asked what those were, the person just walked away." Roy said in a hurried breath, interrupting the other girl. He was wearing black harem-like pants, pointed shoes and a red shirt with a gold and red vest over it.

"Turn around, boy, me and Zee gotta change." Raquel said, taking the clothes from him. He did as he was told and the girls changed. Raquel was wearing a long white one shouldered dress with a large slit. There was also a red and gold belt wrapped around her waist with brown strappy sandals. Zatanna was wearing a black wrap-around skirt with a gold belt and a white armless shirt and brown knee-length sandals.

* * *

 _All strong bonds stay strong; the will weaken with time, but they are still as strong as can be._

* * *

HEY GUISE DICK IS GONNA BECOME FAMOUS NOW LIKE HE GOT AWAY FROM THE AIR TEMPLE AND NOW HE IS TOURING EMBER ISLAND. SO YEAH. TADAAAA. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, TEAM AVATAR IS GOING TO FIND WALLY AT THE SOUTHERN AIR TEMPLE AND THEN DICK AND ARTY MEET WHEN DICK MAKES AN APPEARANCE AT THE CIRCUS. THEY DO A JOINT ACT LIKE THE CIRCUS EPISODE OF SEASON ONE WITH TY LEE REPLACING MISS M. BTW THERE ARE GONNA BE ALOT OF BROWN STRAPPY SANDALS. SO FUCK YEAH GO SANDALS. AND ZEE ROY AND RAQUEL YEP YOU GUESSED IT THEY ARE GOING TO BE A SINGING GROUP OKAY MAYBE NOT ROY BUT HE CAN LAY DOWN SOME ACAPELLA BEATS BITCH. THEY GONNA DO THE CUP SONG AND SHIT BUT DIFFERENTIZED TO GO WITH THE TIME PERIOD HEHEHEHEH IM A HORRIBLE WRITER SO YEAH HEH


	3. IT'S AN INTERRUPTING AN GUYS

Greetings earthlings! It's me, NAVSO~ I'm here to see if you guys have any questions about anything concerning everything. So ask away! And if you guys want to give me pointers about how to improve I will _gladly_ take them. And flames too, those are great! Sure they hurt, but I think that they help people improve as well. Also, I will use the virtual flames to create virtual cookies that I will give to the flamers. Another also, CoO and AlyssPotter, I'm giving you guys a shoutout because, CoO, you, my friend, are super ispirational. When I read your reviews I feel giddy on the inside because you make me feel proud of myself (the little person in my head is shouting not to because it will go to my head and make me think that I am a great author ;) ) and AlyssPotter i just love you man your stories are the bomb dot com.

On a side note, in the lord of the flies on the first page of chapter four IT SAYS WHELMING I DIDN'T ACTUALLY KNOW THAT WAS A WORD WAAAAAATTTTTTTT XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

i'll post the clarifications once i get at least 4 things to questions/comments/concerns/suggestions/etc.


	4. THE OTHER INTERUPTING AN

_AlyssPotter chapter 3 . Dec 2_

 _Awww, thanks :)_  
 _AH MY GAWD, THATS A REAL THING?! You just made my day :) I'm going to tell all my friends that yes, I'm not crazy, it is a real word!_  
 _...ahem, anyways. Soooo is Ty Lee going to join team avatar/young Justice? What's Roy gonna sing? Is Robin going to be (or mistaken as) an 'airbender'? Is Conner going to be a 'Earthbender' or 'Airbender'? Would M'gann be an airbender? Ooooh, would Wally be and Earthbender because he can run at super speed? Aqualad would probabably be a water ended, and I think Artemis might be a firebender (because of her firey temper ;) Are any of them going to be mistaken for being benders? Is the League going to look for them? R they going to have secret identities? THEY SHOULD ALL JOIN THE CIRCUS! I looooooved this whole thing! Great job, and please continue writing! It's very enjoyable to read and you do a fantastic job! Merry early Christmas :)_

Hey girlllllllllllll, so I'm on the fence with Ty Lee like should I not or should I, I'm leaning on the no bc I might want her to join on the crossroads of destiny part. The Team won't have bending abilities and they will have different names in the Atlaverse. Like Artemis would be Lian, just an archer in the circus. Or Dick would be Dao instead of Dick, etc. They will end up being mistaken for benders. Yeee Roy is so gonna sing. But it's gonna be like Accapella stuff bc I can. XD

 _Angelcat8 chapter 3 . Nov 30_

 _I say you should add more robin but that's just me and I have a robin obsession_

GURLLLLLL I HAVE HIM ALL PLANNED YOU JUS WAIT I CAN'T MYSELF XDDDDDD

 _CoO chapter 2 . Nov 28_

 _Awesome to see you adding to the story! Each pov had a snippet of future conflict, great job,_  
 _thank you for continuing to share!_

THANK YOU YOU MAKE ME HAPPY XDDDDD :3

 _AlyssPotter chapter 2 . Nov 28_

 _YESSSSSSSS! Loooooooove it! THIS WHOLE THING IS FREAKING ASTEROUS! Lovelovelovelovelove it! AH! Random thought: are Dick and Aang going to become close friends because Dick can also 'fly'? Oooooh, and he can help Sokka with tech? Wait, so is Ty Lee going to be a 'good guy' because she's friends with Artemis? ROY SINGING! I can't wait to read more! :}_

NO WAY DICK AND TY LEE ARE GONNA HAVE A CICUS BOND. CON-CON WILL HELP WITH THE TECH. TY LEE IS LIKE MORE OF AN ANTI-HERO THAN MAI.

 _AlyssPotter chapter 1 . Nov 19_

 _I love this story! What a great idea! So YJ is gonna change the avatar story line? So cool! Are they going to meet again and form YJ and battle the Fire Nation? Is Dick going to end up finding Aang because he's at the Air temple? SO GOOD! Can't wait to read more!_

THEY ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CHANGING THW STORYLINE LIKE I SHIP ZUTARA SO KATAANG WONT BE A THING JUS SAYIN'

 _Jeptwin chapter 1 . Nov 16_

 _Really Navi? You just ruined both series for me_

FUCK YOU JASON AND FUCK SOMEONE WITH HERPES LOL JUS DO IT ILYSM

 _CoO chapter 1 . Nov 3_

 _Awesome start! I'll keep an eye out for more. Haha, no rush, thank you so much for sharing with us!_

YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY LIKE WTF XDDDDDD


	5. Dick's Adventures in Firelandia

_**SHIT FUCK DAMN I DIDN'T REALIZE I HADN'T UPDATED IN TO FUCKING LONG OKEI DON'T EXPECT ANY MORE STUFF UNTIL AFTER JULY 10TH**_

NO I DONT OWN THESE SONGS SADLY also to hear the songs, you gotta put the youtube right before it with the .com and everything

/watch?v=TObtwHlfLFk

/watch?v=UKlnmSsijwk

* * *

"So our first performance is in Fire Fountain City?" Dick asked, an eyebrow raised as he and his manager, Shih, rode in a carriage to a local theater. "They couldn't have come up with something better for the name of the Fire Nation? Maybe Firelandia?"

The older man nodded, but as he opened his mouth to speak, the carriage came to a sudden stop and the two lurched forward. Shih looked out the window. "What's going on out there?!" He cried, seeing a large group of people around a performer. The ninja superhero hopped out of the carriage and weaved his way through the crowd.

"Superstar, comin' through, here make wa- ZEE?! Is that you?!' His eyes fell upon the dark haired girl with bright blue eyes. She gasped and hugged him around the neck.

"D!" She cried, still smiling. "I had a feeling that you were here, but I wasn't sure! I'm making a living with simple magic tricks! Red and Rocket are here, too!"

Dick lit up, grinning. "Take me!" He looked back to Shih. "Change my room to a large suite with four beds and maybe a sofa. Like a really comfy seat thingy."

He and Zatanna ran off, running into an alley.

 _"Emoh ym ot su ekat."_

They disappeared in a slight purple smoke, leaving no trace.

* * *

The young pair of still technically teens appeared in a tree house in a forest, simple but advanced. It had only a few windows and a door way on the roof. There were also beds of vines and leaves and cloth thrown all over the place. There were two figures on the floor, sleeping on their makeshift beds. Dick leaned closer to get a better look at them. It was Roy and Raquel! He shook them awake.

Raquel shot straight up and looked at Dick with an astonished face and then tackled him into a hug.

"Ugh, Jade, Lian is crying, go like change her diaper or something..." The man grumbled, blinking a few times. "Dick?!" He cried, his eyes coming into focus. He did the same as Raquel.

"Hello. It's me." He laughed, along with the other three. "I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet~" Dick sang the rest of the song until Roy put a finger to his lips.

"Please no. I don't like that song. It's a bout a girl who hadn't gotten over the guy _she_ broke up with." He said, glaring at the singer.

Dick grinned. "Okay, so, speaking of songs; guess who is a superstar now~"

"I can completely see that. It's just obvious. You were born to be famous." Raquel smiled.

"So I'm on tour and this place was one of my many stops. I was just doing solos. But do you guys wanna make an acapella group?" Dick looked at them longingly. The three knew that if Dick didn't get his way, he would pout and the pout could make Red Tornado's heart melt. They all agreed.

"By the way, I'm Din-Din. But just call me Din. Zee, you can be still be Zatanna, but expect to be called Tanna and not Zee, Roy, you're Rai, and Raquel you're Rel."

"Okay, hold hands guys." Zatanna stated, the four forming a ring and holding hands. _"Morf emac ew erehw yella eht ot su ekat."_

* * *

The group made it back to the hotel, where Shih greeted them in the room.

"Who are they, Din?" The man said, nodding to the three.

"My band. We are going to need dancers, background singers, and fast learners." Dick said, counting off the people. "Their names are Tanna, Rai, and Rel." He grinned as Shih ran off to go find the people and rescheduled Dick's performance. The redhead turned to Dick with a raised eyebrow.

"Who was that?"

"My manager. He's yours now too. We need a band name."

"How about Fall Out Boy? We can just say that it's our name but even though it's the other, better band's name?" Raquel asked.

"No we are already doing that for our songs. They are just going to be acapella until the good guys win this war. But I'm gonna see if we can get a guitar, piano, and drum set."

"How about the Heroes? If the war ever ends, and the good guys win, we can explain why." Zatanna said, smiling slightly.

Dick snapped his fingers. "That's genius, Zee! Go, you!" He cried, kissing her cheek and sliding a hand around her waist.

Roy looked at Dick and stared. "What do you mean by good guys? There are?"

"Yeah, there was an ancient prophecy where the Master of all four elements, the Avatar, would arise as one of the four elements in the cycle, but they would still possess the four elements. The most recent and current one, a young Airbender, disappeared about a hundred years ago, but reappeared with two Water tribe teens and a boy with black hair, blue eyes, muscular, anger issues, is really strong, and can jump really high, but isn't an Airbender. He also is sometimes seen wearing a black shirt with a red 'S' symbol on it. I'm 10000% that guy is Conner. Also, we are going to be special guests at a circus coming up. Imma do my trapeze act and there is a strange, yellow haired, archer whose name is Lian Nguyen. Sound familiar?" Dick smirked.

"Artemis is here?" Zatanna cried. Her best friend was here and so was Conner. "That must mean M'gann, Kaldur... _Wally could be here!_ "

"Yes, and this touring will act as a search for all of them. We are going to be staying at an inn soon before we go to the circus, the woman who runs the inn told us to stay way from her assistant. The assistant is a brownish red haired girl with amber eyes and is a meh cook. She makes really good snacks that are made of chocolate and other ingredients. She calls them cookies. The girl is really out-going and smiles a lot, but sometimes she cries for some one named Gar. Who do we know who is practically like that?"

"M'gann!" Raquel grinned. When she first joined the Team, Raquel felt out of place, but M'gann made sure she felt at home. In the process, M'gann became her best friend. The four girls were practically inseprable until Tula died. She was part of their group, along with Karen. That's when everyone started to fall apart. Raquel and Zatanna joined the Justice League, Artemis retired, M'gann became ruthless and she and Conner broke up. It was a horrible time.

"Exactly!" Dick cried, snapping his fingers, "Megs' place is going to be our next stop, then Arty's! Now- We gotta go practice. Remember our karaoke nights? And Acapella ones? Let's fucking do this."

* * *

Days later, they were ready for their performance.

The theater was full and they were ready to sing. The Heroes walked on stage, grinning as waving, Dick with a guitar in hand. He gave the guitar to Roy and took Zatanna by the hand. He was shirtless with black silk pants and Zatanna was wearing a flowing, carnation pink dress that came to her knees. The two were barefoot. In perfect unison, they said,

"As a verb, Fuck can be used to have sexual intercourse with (someone) or ruin or damage (something). As a noun it can be the act of sexual intercourse. As an adjective, it can be used alone or as a noun the fuck or a verb in various phrases to express anger, annoyance, contempt, impatience, or surprise, or simply for emphasis. It is a swear and vulgar."

Roy started to strum at the guitar as Raquel started to sing.

 **"Climb on board**

 **We'll go slow and high tempo**

 **Light and dark**

 **Hold me hard and mellow"**

Dick and Zatanna were dancing, spinning, and gracefully moving so that their bodies looked like water.

 **"I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure**

 **Nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us**

 **Bodies together**

 **I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always**

 **I'd love to wake up next to you**

 **I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always**

 **I'd love to wake up next to you"**

Dick dipped Zatanna, his head in the crook of her neck. His tongue darted out and licked her neck. Zatanna gasped but no one noticed.

 **"So we'll piss off the neighbours**

 **In the place that feels the tears**

 **The place to lose your fears**

 **Yeah, reckless behavior**

 **A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw**

 **Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day**

 **Fucking in, fighting on**

 **It's our paradise and it's our war zone**

 **It's our paradise and it's our war zone"**

Zatanna was almost chasing Dick now, but the audience didn't know that. To them, Dick was teasing her, Zatanna trying to reach something, foreshadowing foreplay. This _was_ a song about sex, after all.

 **"Pillow talk**

 **My enemy, my ally**

 **Prisoners**

 **Then we're free, it's a thriller**

 **I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure**

 **Nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us**

 **Bodies together**

 **I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always**

 **I'd love to wake up next to you"**

Dick was the one chasing now, adding a few hand springs and flips sometimes. Roy was singing with Raquel at this point.

 **"So we'll piss off the neighbours**

 **In the place that feels the tears**

 **The place to lose your fears**

 **Yeah, reckless behaviour**

 **A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw**

 **Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day**

 **Fucking in, fighting on**

 **It's our paradise and it's our war zone**

 **It's our paradise and it's our war zone"**

Finally, Dick grabbed Zatanna's hand and he spun her into his arm. Roy and Raquel were singing strongly, alternating each line.

 **"Paradise, paradise, paradise, paradise**

 **War zone, war zone, war zone, war zone**

 **Paradise, paradise, paradise, paradise**

 **War zone, war zone, war zone, war zone**

 **So we'll piss off the neighbours**

 **In the place that feels the tears**

 **The place to lose your fears**

 **Yeah, reckless behavior**

 **A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw**

 **Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day**

 **Fucking in, fighting on**

 **It's our paradise and it's our war zone**

 **It's our paradise and it's our war zone"**

Zatanna and Dick were staring into each other's eyes, lovingly at this point. Their faces were inches away. Neither knew what came over them, but their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"Finally! It was about fucking time! With all of that history crap!" Raquel said, throwing her arms in the air.

"So cute... I miss Jade, now... Thanks asshole." Roy said, glaring at Dick, but neither responded to their friends, their lips still locked. There were screeches in the audience.

"NO! DIN-DIN IS MINE! WHO ARE YOU- YOU HARPY?!" A girl shouted.

"No, Arty is the harpy." Raquel said, holding a finger up. Dick punched her arm hard.

Another girl gasped, "Did you just hit a girl?"

"Yeah, I was doing it for the Arty that Rel was just talking about."

"Can we just get to the next song, please?" Another voice, a male, shouted.

"Okay, this song is my favorite." Dick said, smiling. "It's _Stitches_." He winked to the boy, who smiled in return. "You, kid, go backstage. Ima have one of my peeps take you to a booth and we gon chat. With these guys." He gestured to his friends. "On with the show! Rai, Rel go with the boy. Me and Tanna got this."

Roy and Raquel walked off of the stage, waving bye to the people. Dick strummed at his guitar as Zatanna opened her mouth and started to sing.

 **"I thought that I'd been hurt before**

 **But no one's ever left me quite this sore**

 **Your words cut deeper than a knife**

 **Now I need someone to breathe me back to life**

 **Got a feeling that I'm going under**

 **But I know that I'll make it out alive**

 **If I quit calling you my lover**

 **Move on**

 **You watch me bleed until I can't breathe**

 **Shaking, falling onto my knees**

 **And now that I'm without your kisses**

 **I'll be needing stitches**

 **Tripping over myself**

 **Aching, begging you to come help**

 **And now that I'm without your kisses**

 **I'll be needing stitches**

 **Just like a moth drawn to a flame**

 **Oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain**

 **Your bitter heart cold to the touch**

 **Now I'm gonna reap what I sow**

 **I'm left seeing red on my own"**

Dick joined her now, the two singing strong.

 **"Got a feeling that I'm going under**

 **But I know that I'll make it out alive**

 **If I quit calling you my lover**

 **Move on**

 **You watch me bleed until I can't breathe**

 **Shaking, falling onto my knees**

 **And now that I'm without your kisses**

 **I'll be needing stitches**

 **Tripping over myself,**

 **Aching, begging you to come help**

 **And now that I'm without your kisses**

 **I'll be needing stitches**

 **[x3:]**

 **Needle and the thread,**

 **Gotta get you out of my head**

 **Needle and the thread,**

 **Gonna wind up dead"**

They were hushed at this point, but still strong. The two were alternating lines as of now.

 **"Needle and the thread,**

 **Gotta get you out of my head, get you out of my head**

 **You watch me bleed until I can't breathe**

 **Shaking, falling onto my knees (falling on my knees)**

 **And now that I'm without your kisses**

 **I'll be needing stitches (and I'll be needing stitches)**

 **Tripping over myself,**

 **Aching, begging you to come help (begging, "Baby, please.")**

 **And now that I'm without your kisses**

 **I'll be needing stitches**

 **(And now that)**

 **I'm without your kisses**

 **I'll be needing stitches**

 **(And now that)**

 **I'm without your kisses**

 **I'll be needing stitches"**

The song finished with both holding the line for quite sometime. The audience was quiet for the entire performance, but they exploded into an applause when the song ended.

"Thank you, thank you." The two bowed in unison. "Our next performance will have those songs and one more, named _Hey there, Zatanna."_

"People! Look underneath your chairs!" Dick said and the crowd did just that. "Who here doesn't have one of the pink bags?" About six hands went up. "I want you guys to come backstage with me. Rai, Rel, bring the kid down and backstage!" Dick clasped his hands together, taking a step forward. "We were going to give out little cute goodie bags for everyone, including a doll of each of us, a poster of the _Heroes_ , a.k.a. us, a shirt with your seat number on both sides and our band name right above the number on the back, and a certificate. We were short six bags, so we made it into a cute little thing. If you don't have the bags, you got the shirt but you and three other people will come backstage and party with us. So pick your peeps and come down. ILYSM~"

* * *

The party happened and then it ended. All of the guests were escorted home except for the one boy who spoke out earlier. His name was Tom. He had brown eyes, light, but yet tanned skin, and black hair. To the group, he seemed very familiar.

Dick walked up to him. "So, T, don't wanna be escorted home? Because sometimes angry fangirls might be out to get you for the merchandise."

Kai blushed and his shoulders sagged. "I kind of don't have a home. Or parents... I live here in the theater. The people who work here understand that. That's how I got into the show for a highly discounted price. I only had to pay 150 copper coins. That's how much I earn at work in a day. I work here. Usually, a worker would get 300 copper coins, which adds to 30 silver or 3 gold coins, but since I live here, I have to sacrifice some of my pay."

Dick grinned. "YAY! Another orphan! I love orphans! I'm one, as well."

Roy raised his hand. "I'm one, too."

"My dad is always away and I only see him on Father's Day, Mother's day, my birthday, his birthday, my mom's birthday, my mom's _death_ day and maybe for the last two weeks of the year, but only if i'm lucky. So I'm practically one." Zatanna said.

"I'm good, both of my parents are in tact. Except my grandfather lost an arm in a war..." Raquel said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey, Tommy-Boy, you wanna come on tour with us?" Dick asked, smiling.

"I guess, is there, like, a rite of passage?

"There's one but we kinda can't do it because we are in the wrong place, you gotta be at the beach, but the other is just singing. Repeat after me." Dick drew in a breath.

 _"Oh I come from a land of a far away place_

 _From a Faraway place_

 _Where the Air Nomads once roamed_

 _Where it's flat and immense_

 _And the heat is intense_

 _It's barbaric, but hey- it's home!_

 _When the wind's at your back_

 _And the sun's from the west_

 _And the sand in the glass is right_

 _Come on down, stop on by_

 _Hop a bison and fly_

 _To another Firelandia night!"_

"Din, you dog. How long have you been preparing that?" Roy glared.

"A while. Anyway, repeat that."

Tom did just that and sang beautifully, bringing Dick to tears. "So I guess it was bad then?"

"No, it was _perfect_ , you just remind my of my little brother that I left all alone. Sure he has our father and our other little brother and our other brother who is older than him but younger than me and his girlfriend that our father might adopt but he loves me the most." Dick turned to his friends and pointed to Tom. "He's B-20! That must mean that the rest of them might be here! And Alfie, too!"

"Bro, you're an ugly crier." Raquel said, a disgusted look on her face.

"But seriously!"

"It's true, every world has it's doppelgänger. Who knows, maybe Jay just died here?" Zatanna said, nodding in agreement.

"Lian... Jade..." Roy said, dropping to his knees. "She might be here. All alone. Tom, are there any organizations that make it a point to be cruel and terrorize people? Or any groups of assassins?"

"There _is_ one and I think they killed my parents. I use any extra money of mine to do research on them. They are the Red Lotus. The group of assassins, however, is the League of, um... I forgot the name." Tom started to tap his chin.

Dick grasped Roy's shoulder as the redhead started to sweat nervously. Dick could practically hear his crazy big brother's thoughts.

 _Please don't say Shadows. Please don't say Shadows..._

Tom snapped his fingers. "I got it! It's the League of Viper-Cats. It's a horrendous name, but it's what they chose." Tom shrugged and didn't notice the others take a deep breath. "There are a few others though. The Court of Owl-Hawks, Divided Interest of Vengeance and Extermination, aka D.I.V.E., and they've got The DIVE Five, but there are six of them."

"I feel like this could be one of the Spongegar memes, like, _When you're in another universe and you find your enemies but with weirder names_ and then Spongegar is there like wtf is going on."

"Actually, it's primitive Spongebob and not Spongegar." Raquel pointed out. "I was just floating through my explore page on insta and then BAM! I see someone on a rant on how Spongegar isn't the one in the memes. It's actually primitive Spongebob."

"How much useless shit do you follow?" Roy asked, his face scrunched in confusion.

"A lot."

"Anyway, do you wanna come with us? We will tell you all our secrets!" Dick asked Tom. "Quick question, was someone supposed to adopt you before you ran away?"

Tom nodded. "Yeah, I'll come with you guys. And yes, someone was supposed to adopt me. BW was his initials. I think. He had two other kids. And he was in the same city, Caldera City, as Wolf-Batman and his Robin-Bluebirds. As well as the Otter-Penguin, Lion-Catwoman, and Itchy Ivy. Itchy Ivy is the stupidest name in my opinion. There is a low number of benders in that city."

Dick was laughing hard and Raquel was slapping her leg. "Itchy Ivy! That is _fucking hilarious!_ And Wolf-Batman! Oh my god! And then I was Robin-Bluebird!"

"Don't tell me there is a Green Bow and a Red Bow!" Roy cried, almost laughing as well.

"There are! But they are in Starlight City! There is a local hero, here, in Fire Fountain City!" Tom said. "He's called the Lightning and he has a sidekick named Kid Lightning."

"Oh shnikes." Dick snapped. "Now we know our doppelgängers exist. Now we have to find them. On an unrelated note, can you take us to the nearest science lab thingy?"

"Sure! It's called S.T.A.R Labs-"

"Thank the heavens!" Zatanna cried before regaining her composure. "Continue."

"And it's sort of run by a guy named Barry. It's the weirdest name in the entire city. He's also got the lightest hair. A really light shade of brown, but not yellow like the girl that's in the circus."

"Awesome! When can we go?"

"Right now, if you'd like. Barry usually doesn't leave his office until about one."

The group when to the laboratory, chatting as they went. Tom was not surprised when the others revealed that they were from another world. When they got there, Tom burst in, jogging to greet Barry.

"Hey, Barry, the famous people want to meet you." Tom said, rendering Barry speechless.

"Hello, Barry, we know that you are the Lightning and we think it would be better if you called yourself the Flash..." Barry fainted while Tom when speechless himself.

* * *

OKAY I HAD LIKE NO IDEA HOW TO END THIS BUT THEN I DID AND I THINK I AM GONNA HAVE THE _Dick's Adventures in Firelandia_ ARC HAVE HIM FORMING THE JUSTICE LEAGUE SO HE AND HIS FRIENDS CAN GET HOME.


End file.
